The Times They Are A  Changin'
by Nope nothin' new
Summary: Time traveling is a tricky thing. People from the past are not allowed to know the future. Don't take things with you. And the most important rule of all... you must not change the past. But what if you need to make an exception and break those rules?
1. Prologue

**Summary**: _Time traveling is a tricky thing. There are many rules which must be considered. People from the past are not allowed to know the future. Don't take things with you. And the most important rule of all... you must not change the past. But what if you need to make an exception and break all these rules? [AcexOc]_

Okay, that is my very first One Piece story. I usually do not write about Anime/Manga, but this is a special case. I am a big fan of One Piece. Since I'm watching One Piece, I want to become a Pirate :D

I'll write a story about Portgas D. Ace, because I love him and I don't think that he deserved to die.

The only way to save him is if you can turn back the time ;)

I've got the idea when I read 'The Time Traveler's Wife' and watched the film 'Click'

The first chapter (not the Prologue) takes place about the time when Ace joins Whitebeard and becomes commander of the 2nd Division :)

I'm from Germany so my English won't be the best, but I got help from **The Neo Productions, **who looked over my chapters :)

Thank you

And now enjoy reading

**Prologue**

_"Victorie, where are you?"_

_A bell-like voice that sounded so worried rung throughout the clearing. The voice was so familiar that it automatically directs my eyes to the beautiful face of my mother that was etched with worry._

_"Vic, you know, you should not go so far away!" My father, walking beside my mother with the same worry on his face, admonished._

_Both looked at each other and went up and down the path to try and find me between the bushes or in the trees. It happened quite often that I hid behind a bush and then forced my parents to play hide and seek with me._

_"Here," I shouted, looking back to stare at the bug that was crawling at my feet. _

_The steps of my parents were getting closer, but my attention was still focused on that bug, which now disappeared behind two bushes. Interested, I followed after it. The foliage rustled, twigs and leaves got caught in my clothes and my hair, but I kept crawling._

_"Oh!" I made a sound of surprise when I saw the strange bluish purple fruit that lay in the hollow between the roots of a tree. I glanced at my parents over my shoulder; both were slowly but surely getting nervous. They could wait a few more minutes._

_I stretched my hands and reached for the fruit. It looked delicious and I was hungry. So without thinking, I opened my mouth and took a big bite._

_Only to spit it out a second after._

_"Urgh bah. Nasty!" I cried and shuddered in disgust._

_The next moment I was lifted up and pressed against a chest._

_"Hey, my little firefly. You shouldn't run away! "_

_I put on an innocent face and looked at my Dad with big puppy dog eyes. But it was hard for me because I still had this bad taste of the fruit on the tongue. Suddenly, Mum appeared beside him, with her face red like a tomato._

_"You've found her? Victorie! You should not take off like that" She sounded angry and I only could hang my head in shame._

_"I've seen that fruit and wanted to bite off a piece of it. It looked delicious, but it didn't taste as good as it looked." I said, sticking my tongue out._

_"What kind of fruit?" Mum and Dad exchanged glances before looking at me._

_"That one." I pointed at the fruit which I had just had took a bite of._

_Dad put me down and bent over the fruit. He rolled the fruit from side to side before picking it up from the ground. His eyes widened as he looked at me._

_"Vic, did you eat that fruit?"_

_I nodded._

_"But it has tasted as if it was already rotten!"_

_Then, suddenly I felt sick and had to choke._

_"Hey, you okay baby?" Mum soothingly rubbed my back, but it didn't help much, because a second later I puked on my Dad's sandals._


	2. Little Firefly

Second Chapter :)  
>(seven years after Prologue)<p>

**"Mum, you can't just go and tell anybody about your… non-existent sex life. No one wants to know! " - **Victorie Vaughn

I lifted my head as the shop's doorbell rang, announcing a new customer. I found myself looking for my mother or Claire, but when I couldn't find them, I had to go myself. Where are they anyway? Did Mum extend her lunch break again? Sure, she always talks with Claire but to forget the time?

Women.

After I dried my hands with a towel, I walked into my place behind the counter. Even before I walked around the corner, I put a smile on my face, although I was not really in the mood. I had damn bad headaches. But when I saw the one who had wandered into our store, I couldn't help smile an honest smile.

"Good morning, Vic. I have a packet for you. A pretty big one. "

"Good morning Murphy," I smiled at our postmen and took the package from him. It indeed was big.

Murphy was already 60 years old and worked for more than half his life as a postman here on Taki No Shima and knew everyone by name. The grandparents, children and grandchildren. Even the names of pets, he knew by heart. Well, the island did not have many people, but nearly 1,000 were already a considerable number. Therefore, he knew me since I was little. Murphy lived alone with his old Jack Russell Terrier in his house at the end of the village and meets with his old pals every day for coffee and talked with them about the old days.

But in my opinion, it was no coffee, which flowed there in streams.

"Thanks," I put the package under the counter and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Sixteen years old? So old already. I remember when you were still so small." He said and winked at me.

I've always liked Murphy. He was funny and always told me stories from the time when he still sailed on the Grand Line. I loved that time with him.

"I know. Mum has been crying this morning and said that her little baby is already so old. Someday I will leave the protective nest, stop reporting to her and then I'll die in some dirty gutter!"

Murphy raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Mum's words, not mine. If it was me, I would rather not even move out until Mum decided to throw me out! I guess that she will make such a fuss with Noor, too! "

Yes, I'm quite sure she will.

"I think, that your mother needs to get laid properly again. It's too long ago that she had sex."

Before I could react, an outraged gasp came from behind me.

"Murphy!" The gasp was accompanied by a cloth that was thrown in Murphy's direction. We turned around to find Mum with her face contorted into shock. I could not help but to snort loudly. I love Murphy.

"But it's true Meryl. How long has it been since you've had wild, hot and hard sex? ", He meant it.

Because it was never boring with Murphy.

Mum gave me a look, her face flushed. She did not answer, but I knew it was long ago. At least three years. Although, there were a few men which had invited my mother several times to dinner. Especially the Navy Commander John Jones was particularly persistent, but Mum was faithful to my Dad.

He was not here at the moment, but somewhere on the Grand Line. He was with his crew, probably getting drunk somewhere.

"Ah, so long Meryl!" He laughed and then winked at my Mum.

She shook her head and then looked at me.

"Who cares?" She said with a glance in my direction and then breathed in deeply.

I had the feeling that I did not want to hear what was coming next.

"It is…" She started, slowly... no more like hesitating. "Unbearable. I'm sexually frustrated. No, that's an understatement. I am sexually starved." She threw her hands in the air and groaned.

"Mum." I pretended to be shocked. Even though I did not have to play this, I was shocked. I honestly wanted to know nothing about the sex life of my mother.

"You're old enough to hear it, Vic. It's true. Your mother needs sex. Urgent! If your father does not drops by soon, I swear, I will give in to Jones' dinner invitation! "

Oh man, the pictures. Vic don't remember, do not remember.

I could not help but shudder at the thought of it. It was one thing that children never wanted to know. That their parents still had sex. Well, my parents couldn't have sex at the moment because they were not on the same island. But only hearing my mother talking about it was bad enough.

"I'm sure that John Jones would be thrilled to hear about it. He came to me and asked me what you like to eat and what books you read!" Murphy shook his head.

"Oh, really?" Mum laughed. And I found that it was enough.

"Here, Murphy, your cinnamon rolls. Straight from the oven. Bon appetite!" I took the bag off the counter and pushed it in his hand.

"Okay, I'll go. Goodbye ladies. Vic, have a nice day and don't party do hard," He waved goodbye to us and disappeared from the store.

"I know that look Vic. I know very well what you're thinking. You think I'm embarrassing again!" Mum crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

It was embarrassing. Was it automatic that adults were embarrassing with the age? If this is so, then I do not want to grow up.

"Mum, you can't just go and tell anybody about your… non-existent sex life. No one wants to know! "

"It was not anybody, but Murphy. And unlike you, Claire is very happy to hear what I have to tell" She lifted her chin in the air and looked at me challengingly.

"Unlike you, Claire also has more sex than you!" I said and jumped up in the same moment, to get me to safety.

"You did not say that!" She exclaimed indignantly, throwing a towel at me.

But before I completely disappear, I quickly grabbed my package that Murphy had brought over and ran upstairs into the apartment.

My hands were shaking with excitement when I saw the writing on the package. I placed it carefully on the kitchen table and then hastily pulled the tape off. The first thing I saw was the letter that lay on the Styrofoam peanuts. I picked it up and tore the letter open carefully. Later, I wanted to put it to the other letters in my drawer. I carefully pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it.

_Hey my little firefly,_

_I hope everything is okay at home and nothing has exploded or collapsed. With you and your brother, you never know when a game gets serious. But I know you watch over your Mom and Noor. You're my little girl, after all._

_Is Noor creeping on some ship again and declared loudly that he wants to be a pirate? It didn't seem to happen in the last few weeks. But I think it's time for him to do it again. Don't you think so?_

_Even though I really want to know what you two are doing again, but there is something more important._

_My little firefly is already 16 years old. I can't believe it. It seems as if it was yesterday, when you were running in diapers over the deck and you have always played hide and seek with us. Whether we wanted to or not. My little baby, so old and probably you are now also three heads taller than me. I know I'm exaggerating, but I bet you're bigger than your old man. The crew and I have sent you a gift. If you are looking long enough, you can find it between all the Styrofoam peanuts. We did not want it breaking. That is why it is especially well packaged._

_I would like to write more, because today is your birthday, but we soon run into the port and have to get food. In such situations like this I miss your mother's muffins. And her banana bread. I'm sure that the crew feels the same way. We all like what your mother bakes._

_Speaking of your mother. Next month, we are near Taki No Shima and I'll be able to look for a two-day pass. Oh, I know I'm coming._

_I love you, my little firefly. Of course, I love your brother too._

_Because we can unfortunately not be with you, we celebrate tonight for you on our ship._

_Daddy_

I grinned and wiped a tear away. The last time I saw my father, had been three years ago. Unfortunately, it was also only a short stay. The Navy was on his and his crew's heels.

It was on Noor's fourth birthday.

Dad had seen Noor for the first time then. Not in pictures, but in reality. He was able to embrace him. Dad had been crying, which was pretty rare, but sometimes he was so emotional. Especially when he is drunk.

Sometimes I wondered, if Noor even knew who his father is. But like me Dad always wrote letters to him with a picture of himself and the crew. Noor sticks all the photos on the wall beside his bed.

I put the letter aside and peered curiously into the package.

Dad had been right when he said he would have protected the gift. In the package were more Styrofoam peanuts than a gift. If it had fallen down, it would probably survive the fall. But not a second one, I'm sure.

The first flakes flew to the ground when I flicked them off gently with my finger. It took a bit until I saw something of my gift.

A red corner looked out between the flakes and I brushed them off. Another box?

Skeptical, I leaned forward and ran my fingers over the rough surface. Last year on my birthday, Dad had also sent me a huge package.

In which in turn was a smaller and this was another smaller one. It then went on and on until I held a palm-sized box in my hand. Inside was a leather strap. It had something engraved on the inside.

Now, I held the small red package in my hands and shook it gently. There was a clattering noise, and I put the package on the table again. Without hesitation, I tore the lid open and stared fascinated at the contents.

Carefully, I picked up the gift and examined every detail. When I shook it, white snowflakes swirled around a cherry tree and covered it.

I smiled and shook the snow globe again before putting it down the table.

A snow globe. Dad once again sent me something of the island, where he was last time.

And this time he's been on Drum. A Winter Island.

But a cherry blossom tree was a strange picture, when it was covered with snowflakes.

I remembered, though, that Dad had told me about a doctor on Drum, who had got it into his head to let cherry trees bloom again.

"Thanks Dad," I muttered and stood up.

Right now, I still had my peace and I decided I would write him a letter in reply. Mum was in the shop below and Noor played with a friend but would be home soon.

_Hey Dad,_

_The snow globe is really great. I'm really happy and had to cry a bit. But do not tell the crew. When I see them the next time they won't hesitate to rub it in my face._

_I'm glad it wasn't such a gift again like last year. If I had spent another hour picking boxes from boxes, I'd have to have a serious word with you, Dad. Really._

_And no, Noor has recently not run away and hide on a pirate ship. He is too quiet to be honest and loving. I am sure that he is planning something. When it comes to planning anything, he is a genius. I know he's only seven, but a little genius._

_I don't think that I'm three heads taller than you. But I must say I've grown._

_Mum complains that I am growing too fast for her liking and if I did not stop growing, I'll have to run around in the old flour sacks from in the basement._

_Speaking of Mum, you HAVE to come home, Dad. You can't believe what she did._

_When Murphy has delivered your package, she actually told Murphy that she's sexually frustrated... no, she is sexually starved and just about to accept Jones' invitation._

_I swear if you do not come home soon, and set her free from her suffering, then I have to think up something. Anything that prevents her from telling me about her sex life._

_Or I tell Clair, she should give Mum these erotic novels, so she would be distracted._

_Okay Dad, I have to stop writing, because our cat is hungry and wants to be feed._

_Love you,_

_Vic_


End file.
